The Beginning of The End
by Kazumi-Uchiha-567
Summary: This is the third part of the When Worlds Collide, continuation of A Beautiful Lie. Sam is now faced with the future of the Fall and The Death of The Doctor, will she be able to keep the secret that keeps her alive or change the future before it kills her. Enjoy. (Full crossover is Doctor Who/ Avengers/ Sherlock.)
1. Chapter 1

Welcome back dears,

As I promised the story of Sam is back in action and I have given you the first two chapters. I hope you enjoy the story and hold on tight for the crazy ride that is going to happen in the future. For now here is the first two chapters of The Beginning of the End.

~K.U.

* * *

The Pandorica, The first thought that appeared to my mind as I jumped out of my bed only to run to the mirror in the bathroom. I pulled up my shirt to revel my lower rib cage where my scar had vanished; I looked at my arm and saw the branding had vanished as well. My heart leapt as I looked at myself, I looked younger and healthier than normal. I touched the mirror softly and pulled back surprised, "it must have been the Pandorica."

I quickly ran to my closet and changed while grabbing my suitcase and placing it roughly on the bed. I started stuffing clothes into my suitcase, and mumbling, "When the Pandorica opened and the Doctor created Big Bang two and it means he doesn't exists. That means that I never met him and I never die or ...was never ra-" I cut my sentence off and slammed bag top down. I grabbed my car keys and packing the most important things into my second bag.

I walked out of my room into the small hallway with my bags and locked the door behind me; I knew I wasn't going to be back here in a while. I charged down the two flights of stairs into the garage where my car was. A smile broke out into my face when I saw her sitting there in the pale light of the dawn; my Kia Soul, my first car. I packed my bag into the trunk and started her up with a silent humming; I pulled out with a swift movement and took the highway to Pennsylvania.

The ride was a long one, two days on the road I only stopped to get gas, food and the quick 15 minute cat-nap before hitting the road again. I pulled up into the driveway, where my parent's cars sat in their usual spots. Dusk was just coming over the horizon and the star began to peek out making the entrance before the moon took over most of the sky. I put the car in park and squeezed the stirring wheel very tightly to the point where my knuckles were whit e. I took a deep breath and got out of the car, my kneed buckled a bit as I clanged to the handle. I haven't seen my family in a year and I was scared I was a changed person and they would understand what I went through. I stumbled slowly up the walkway to the front steps made way for a slightly light house. As I reached the top stair, I reached for the door only to have it open and have my brother stand there.

"Sam? What are you doing here?" my confused younger brother questioned.

I looked him up and down and touched his arm softly to make sure he was solid and I wasn't in some crazy dream. When my fingers touched flesh, I let out a choked cry and pulled him in for a tight hug only to begin to sob into his chest.

" MOM! DAD!" He called out into the other room.

I heard two other sets of footsteps, and pulled away from my dazed brother and pulled both my parents into a tight embrace. They stood there shocked for a few seconds, only to pull me in and comfort me as I cried my eyes out. I couldn't believe it , I was home with my family again, but at that time I didn't notice the world moving around me was changing.

I told my parents that I was on vacation from class due to the holiday was coming up in 6 weeks, Easter break was actually starting not till much lately. They welcomed me with opened arms and asked how school as going for me and if I was making any new friends. I had become the master of lies in the year that never happened so the normal crap came pouring out. After seeing that I was doing ok, my parents let me alone to unpack into my old room. I sat there on the bed and touch the sheets, it was unparalleled the feeling that surged through me. I couldn't believe this and yet from some reason had a deep need to go and find the Doctor and tell him to take me back. I knew I couldn't though, I knew in 2 months' time he would reappear again at Amy's wedding. Meaning I would be thrust back to Barker street as if no time passed at all. So two months was what I had to live it up with my family and get my fill of them before I had to leave again and this time I could never come back.

After a week of being home things wents from great to bad in a matter of a day, my dad got into a car accident and was put in intensive care. At first thought I beleived it was the accident that killed my parrallel self and her father, but after my father pushed throught it and was fine Iknew I was in the clear.

Two weeks in, I took advance of not having Jim around watching my every move and took up fighting lessons. I shocked my parents when I didn't come home till the late hours of the morning and came home with more and more buirses then I did the night before. My brother only knew where I was and so far understood with why I wanted to.

About a month in my parents sat me down and began to question me about why I was really home and if I was on drugs.

"You won't understand," I pleded at them as they began to think the worse.

"Well, we can try so tell us." My father asked as he icced his ribs.

"It's nothing really; I'm trying to learn how to protect myself, like you always wanted mom."

"Why are you doing this so suddenly? Did something happen in Florida?" She question with concern in her eyes.

I bit my lip and looked away before speaking up; "Yes I was raped."

As the words fell out of my mouth a pain came rushing up from my right arm, a pain that dissappeared a month ago and began to creep back in.


	2. Chapter 2

My mother cried when I told and my father threated to go and shoot the asshole that did it, I had to calm them down with a new lie. I explained the boy that raped me was arrested and in jail but I left because it gave me night terrors. I sat there as my mother cried her eyes out and pulled me into endless hugs. My father watched me sadly before he got up and stormed out of the house with a slam of the door. I pulled away from my mother and charged outside over to the grove of trees that sat at the foot of the yard. I saw the headlights of my father's car drive off down the street as he drove away from the pain. I screamed in angry and punched the tree in blind rage, Jim wasn't even here and he was still messing up my life. I bit my lip and ran my bleeding hand through my hair while footsteps approached from behind me.

"What do you want J.J.?" I questioned as I noticed the branding begin to appear again on the untainted flesh.

J.J. was my brother and knew me better from anybody else, and knew where I went when I was angry with the world. I looked over at him as he stood there with his hands in his pockets noticing my bleeding fist.

"I think you knocked the tree out," He joked as he came over and grabbed my hand.

I hissed against his touch as he brushed his thumb over the torn skin around the base of my fingers. I looked away and groaned, "Don't go all big brother on my ok? You are my younger brother, I'm the oldest."

"Says the short blonde girl." He chuckled pulling the scarf off of his neck and wrapping it around my bleeding hand.

I chuckled and shook my head, "You are an asshole, you know?"

"Yep, I know." He smiled weakly at me, "So you made mom cry, what you do?"

"I was….raped." I choked out as he stopped dead in the middle of tying the scarf.

"What…that's a joke right?"

"No, J.J. it isn't." I sighed as I looked down at the branding quickly before I pulled my sleeve down to hide it from my brother's sight.

"What's that?" He questioned as he grabbed my arm and pulled the sleeve up.

He was speechless as he tried to make out what the faint lines said, before he looked up at me with shock.

"Did he do this to you? That asshole that raped you, he did this? He cut into you too?" he choked out in anger.

"No, no." I pulled my arm away roughly pulling the sleeve down before I bit my lip. "You won't believe if I told you how I got it."

"Tell me," I looked at him as he asked honestly with no jokes in his eyes. "I'll tell mom if you don't."

I gasped and looked up at him, "You wouldn't?!"

"I will," He spoke as he turned on his heel starting to head to the house.

I grabbed his arm roughly and pulled him back, "I'll tell you but you'll think I'm crazy ok?"

"Ok, what's it say?"

I took a deep breath and pulled my sleeve up again and showing him, the outline while tracing my fingers over the curved words, "Propriety of Jim Moriarty. x x x"

He looked at me shocked before trying to hold back his laughter, "You are trying to tell me, the master criminal from Sherlock craved this into your arm?"

I looked up at him with burning passion and nodded, the look in his eyes changed as he looked over my solid expression.

"You are serious, aren't you?"

"I'm not lying… in fact I'm not even supposed to be here right now."

"What do you mean?" he questioned as his finger ran over the faint scar.

"Let me tell you the truth. The whole truth and please don't laugh."

After an hour of explaining what happened and how I could possible proof that I have a sense of sanity, my brother took in the info like a child at school for the first time. I was unsure if he would believe me because knowing him he always wanted there to be a joke. His silence brought me to the conclusion that he believes at least some of my story and didn't know what to say.

"So that's the story?" He asked, "In two weeks you will disappear back to London in a different universe and this," He mentioned the space between us, "will never have happened."

I nodded and traced the brand absent mindedly while staring up at the stars with a weak smile, "Yea and I'll never get to see you again J.J. and I'm scared…"

"Hey, Sam, it's ok. Listen even though I'm going to be gone and can't be there for you, you need to know, you are braver than you think and stronger than you seem and smarter than you think. Plus you are my sister, I mean look at what you did to the tree, it is turned away in fear of you." He joked softly wrapping an arm around my shoulder.

I chuckled and wiped my eyes softly, "Did you just quote Winnie the Pooh?"

"No I came up with it myself, remember I'm a genius." He chuckled and he held me close.

"Yea you are J." I smiled as the night became still and it was the only me and him in the world.


	3. Chapter 3

The two weeks were almost up and more and more of my scars from the year that never happened began to appear while my family became more and more clingy. My mother never let me leave the house unless I was with my brother or my father. I took my brother to me with the shooting range, as we talked over how I lived with Sherlock and John without trying not to shoot them. J.J. was very interested in where the plot line was and how Tony was in person compared to the movies. The question that kept coming up was why the scars started to appear back.

"I told you twice already J.J., it's because time is falling apart here, when I leave this time the past two months with you and mom and dad won't have happened." I explain loading the magazine into the gun as he watched me.

"I still don't get it."

I groaned and looked at him, "You aren't dumb so try to make sense of this. This is a parallel universe and since I'm from here and know what happens in the Doctor's world, I defy the logic of space and time. "

"Meaning?" he nagged at me.

" Meaning after I leave this part of the time line will fall apart and that night the Doctor appeared in my room will happen again and sending me back to that universe. Once I'm there I will be sealed there for the rest of my life and…." I stopped and turned and fired the gun at the paper dummy in anger.

"WOAH!" J.J. shouted as he scrambled to put the head phones before he lose an eardrums.

I placed the gun down violently as I ran out of ammo, "My scars are coming back because this is just a very real dream in my life that is full of torment and pain."

"I can't escape fate, and it's clear to me now." I breathed as my hands shook softly.

J.J.'s hand fell on my shoulder and gently took the gun away from my shaking hands and placed it in the empty stall.

"Come on let's get home dinner should be ready soon." He sighed as I took the earphones off and nodded.

Back at home, the smell of chicken filled the air and its aroma over whelmed me with memories of the past. As the family sit down and dinner started to be passed around I felt a tug deep in the pit of my stomach. I blinked and looked at the scar on my arm, it was completely back and now stinging as I touched it.

"Oh god, "I spoke softly looking at my brother, he saw by the look on my face the fear of what was going on.

"I love you, I love all of you." I choked out, biting my lip as I felt another tug on my insides.

My parents looked up and smiled as the image of then froze, I gasped as the image became to dissolve and the last tug pulled me back violently. I screamed and tried to reached for my parents and my brother as images flashed by my rapidly.

I saw images of the months I had with them and then the images of the year I lived fly past as the frozen image of my family grew further away, disappearing a bit more and more. As I gasped as it all went black and I was sitting up in the flat in the dark all alone.

I stood up and looked around, before pulling my face to my hands and letting out a choked sob. I stop after a minute and looking at my shaking hands; I turned and grabbed my sketch book ripping out a page in it. I tacked it to the wall then stormed over to the desk grabbing John's gun filled it with a mag before taking aim. I held the gun with both hands as I loaded the ammo into the page attached to the wall in pure rage.

"What the hell are you doing?!" John shouted from the door way.

I looked at him and tossed the gun to him as I stormed out, leaving rage in my wake and a drawing of Jim's face with a round of bullets in it.

I ran upstairs and locked myself in my bedroom as I grabbed my pillow and let the tear s come flowing out, ignoring the poundings on my door from John.

This time I dozed off into a restless sleep of nightmares, monsters and the pounding of a clock running out of time.

* * *

I woke up to Sherlock playing the violin peacefully downstairs; I frowned and rolled out of the bed. After I cleaned up and headed down stairs, I stared at the drawing still tacked on the wall with the bullet marks permanently in it. John was sitting in Sherlock's chair reading the paper, only to glance up at the sound of my footsteps by the door.

"Sam…you are up early." He questioned looking me up and down with a concerned look.

"Yes I have a date" I mumbled pulling out my phone and sending a quick text off before walking over to the drawing.

"Sorry, about last night."

He turned in his seat to look directly at me as Sherlock continued to play, "Do you-No John."

I interrupted him as I turned on my heel, "Make sure he eats." I commanded at John as my boots clicked their way out of the flat.

At the street I hopped in the nearest cab and gave the driver the location of the coffee shop by the Thames. As normal I set myself up with my coffee but no sandwich due to the fact that I had a guest sitting at my usual table.

He looked up and grinned at me, "So nice of you to show dear, I figured you didn't want to speak with me."

I smirked weakly and sat across from him setting my coffee down with a slightly cling.

"It has been a while, Sammy-dear. You miss me?" He spoke as he pulled off his sun glasses and giving me a huge mocking grin.


	4. Chapter 4

"What do you want, Jim?" I retorted looking over him with a bit of rage

He smirked softly and leaned back in his chair, "Information of course."

I cocked my eyebrow and leaned back in my chair crossing my arms, "About what? I barely know any information on your business."

"I need actually need information on Sherlock, dear."

"I barely know anything about him" I responded looking over at the river.

"Don't think you can lie to me, I will tear you apart if you are, Sammy-dear." He demanded in a hard tone.

I glared at him and pressed my lips together, "I may be blonde but I'm not stupid, Jim. I only know what is going to happen but I know nothing of Sherlock's past, so back off. "

He looked me up and down before smirking ever so slightly then reaching across the table and snatching my right arm. Then pulling up the sleeves of my jacket and pressed his fingertips into the slightly burning branding. The quick motion caused me to get pulled forward toward Jim and allow him grab the back of my neck and pull me even closer to his face.

"Oh Dear, I think you forget who you belong to," He whispered like a snake as me, "I Own You, and always will."

I stared at him eyes widen with fear and hatred as I tried to pull my arm away from him, only causing him to dig his fingernails into the scarred skin.

I stared him down in those soulless eyes which seemed like a century until my phone started to go off on the table. Jim glanced down at the caller id before letting go on my neck and picking it up, "Well looky who we have here, Mr. Stark must have survived his Christmas present. Shame I was looking forward to owning that company once and for all."

I smirked and leaned back a bit still having my arm in Jim's clutches, "He can't be beat that easily, Jim."

"How about I introduce myself to him, what do you think of that Sammy-dear?" He questioned "How about I tell him about the pool? I'm sure he will love to hear how you begged for- Don't you dare, tell him a thing." I cut him off as my rage grew inside.

Jim looked down at the phone then swapped the unlock button to answer the call and placed it on speaker before placing it down between us.

"MERRY CHRISTMAS FROSTY." Tony's cheerful voice chimed over the phone.

As I went to open my mouth, Jim's hand gripped my arm tighter then spoke for me, "Happy Christmas to you too, Mr. Stark."

I heard Tony inhaled and change the tone of his voice completely, "Who is this? Where is Sam?"

"Oh, Sammy-dear is right here, Mr. Stark. Isn't that right, dear?" Jim spoke glancing up at me.

I watched him then looked down at the phone before choking out, "…Hey Tony."

"Leave her alone you bastard, or so help me I will kill you myself." Tony shouted as rage took the better part of him.

"Oh, that's a nice threat, Stark but you don't want to risk the life of poor Sam do you?" Jim retorted back calmly.

Silence responded back to Jim, before he opened his mouth again, "You enjoy the present I sent you Stark?"

"Present? What the hell of present would I get from you?"

Jim smirked and laughed slightly before glancing at me, "Why don't you tell him Sammy-dear? Tell him how you knew what it was for months now and didn't warn your precious Tony Stark."

I grind my teeth and looked away, "No..."

Jim's smirk fell and gave me the deadliest look I ever seen him give me, "Good bye Mr. Stark."

"No wait! Sa-" Tony's voice called out before it got cut off as Jim ended the call.

I glanced up at him as his dead eyes burned into mine, "You defy me one more time and I will break your arm instead on dislocating from its socket."

I nodded slightly as I pressed my lips together to stop myself from saying anything else and end up being a corpse before the end of the day.

"Good, now be Daddy's little girl and tell Irene a message from me." He ordered as he finally let go of my arm and pulled out a letter from his jacket pocket.

I took it hesitantly and looked at the post-it attached to it with an address, "So I'm your errand girl now?"

He glared at me as he sipped his tea then spoke, "You are whatever I want you to be, now go do what Daddy says or…you know" he grinned at me .

I tucked the letter in my pocket and stood up quickly fixing my sleeve and adjusting my jacket before grabbing my phone which was ringing like crazy, "Yes I know I'll be punished, Jim."

"Oh, what happened at the pool was only the beginning dear. The game has just begun." He reminded me.

I glanced down at him then walked back towards the street to catch a cab and meet up with The Woman who broke Sherlock's heart.


	5. Chapter 5

I picked up the ringing phone once I was settled in the cab and boy did I get an earful from a panicky Tony.

"Sam, you need to leave London now. I'm getting in the jet and flying over there now." He demanded at me.

"Tony, I don't think that is smart idea." I spoke softly trying to keep my voice down.

"I DON'T CARE! He has taken it too far and he is going to pay." Tony retorted at me.

I didn't respond back but looked out the window and sighed, "Give me until the end of next month and I'll see what I can do."

"No. that's too long you will be dead by then."

"Tony…he would of gotten rid of me by now if he didn't need me but he clearly does. Plus next month he will be taken in by the Holmes older brother." I assumed biting my lip.

I heard Tony sigh and groan as he agreed, "Fine but you call me every day till then to make you are ok, got it Frosty?"

"Yes, I can do that Tony."

"Ok, well be safe, you idiot."

I smiled softly and looked up as the cab began to slow down, "Ok, and Tony…Merry Christmas."

I listened to Tony let out a soft chuckle before responding back, "You too, kid. You too."

As I hung up, the cab pulled up to one of the nicest homes I have seen inside of London, maybe for except the Queen's palace. I paid the cabbie and approached the house with my nerves on end, it would be the first time I'm meeting this women. I rang the bell and pulled the letter out looking it over as the intercom buzzed at me, before a female voice came over the speaker.

"Can I help you?"

"Yes, JM sent me to speak with The Woman." I read off of the other side of the post-it note.

At first silence was my answer until the locks to the door were clicked open and a young woman opened the door.

"Come in, she is waiting in the living room for you." The woman responded

I walked in and looked around at the sheer beauty of this hide out; I pulled my jacket off holding it against my body as I clicked my way to the living room.

"You must be Sam, Jim's new pet." Irene's voice spoke breaking the silence as I entered the room.

I shot a glare at where she was sitting in the chair by the window, luckily wearing clothes unlike before.

"Here it's from Jim." I spoke as I walked over and handed her the letter.

"A letter from Jim, a little old fashion I must say." She responded taking it from my hand.

"Well Jim is very unpredictable. " I responded turning my back, "Now excuse me, I'm going home."

"Oh why don't you stay for tea, dear?" She asked as I heard her get to her feet.

I stopped at the doorframe, and turned back around to glance at her, "And why would I do that?"

"We have to discuss which one of us has Sherlock's heart."

I looked her over and then around the room, " It will be quick because clearly you have captured it long before I could even try."

"You are wrong, you have had it before I ever was in the picture," She corrected me crossing her arms.

"I'm just his flat mate, who happened to get sucked into this fucked up life of his, so don't assume what you know because you just play with his heart because you are in love with him." I scowled at her.

She pressed her lips together as I turned on my heel and walked out, "Good Luck trying to get him to have dinner with you."

I pulled my jacket on and stormed out of the house only to begin to walk back in the direction of the flat. The snow crunched underneath my feet as I became more and more frustrated with the fact everybody assume I had feelings for Sherlock. This wasn't what I planned out with my brother before I left, I'm not a helpless fly stuck in this web Jim has created around me.

I groaned as the cold reached my bones and I hailed the closet cab then headed back to the flat for peaceful cup of tea.

* * *

Hello Dears,

I hope you have enjoyed the 3 chapter update and I apologized so how short the two of them are but I promise more are to come but a bit slowly due to classes starting again. So anyway please enjoy these chapters and thank you for reading.

~K.U.


	6. Chapter 6

When I got back to the place Sherlock was watching crappy TV and correcting it, he was clearly still upset about Irene. I watched him for a few minutes while the kettle boiled and tried to understand why everybody assumed I liked him. He was just a friend like the Doctor, but I did kiss the Doctor but we were still friends. I sighed as I turned away grabbing the ringing phone that pulled me out of my thoughts, the id was unknown but I had to pick up anyway.

"Hello?" I asked putting the phone up to my ear.

"Jim needs to see you, met him at the office in 20 minutes." Sebastian's voice rang out over the speaker.

I sighed and ran my hand through my hair, "Fine, I'll be there."

I slammed the phone down lightly, groaning and taking the kettle off the stove then heading into the living room.

"Sherlock, I'm going out. Please eat." I suggested looking at him as I pulled on my jacket that was on the couch.

He glanced up at me, then back at the TV saying nothing for once in his life. I frowned and ran down the stairs in a steady pace, making it to the curb quickly. I took a deep breath of the cool winter air before getting into a cab.

* * *

I walked into Jim's building with no hassle this time; I was greeted by Sebastian who was leaning against Jim's office doors. I looked up and down his army trained body, and glanced at the two scars that were craved into the bridge of his nose and the other craved over his left eye. He gave me a strange look before he looked over his watch.

"5 minutes early, nice timing." He commented with a small smirk.

I rolled my eyes, and scowled at him, "Is he in his office, Sebastian?"

He rolled his eyes, then turned and knocked on the door, "I don't see why I can't just kill you, you little bitch."

I clenched my fist into a ball and grinded my teeth at his comment, but I knew I was no match for him. He would kill me in a second if he was allowed.

"Boss, she's here." He pointed out opened the door and strolled in with his hands in his pockets.

"Thank you Sebby, now go clean up that mess from earlier." Jim ordered from his spot behind his desk, swatting his hand away in Sebastian's direction.

I walked in after Sebastian and stood in front of Jim's desk and watched the ex-army sniper leave the room with a slam of the door.

"He must really hate me" I grumbled softly glancing back in Jim's direction.

Jim's laughed at my comment before standing up, and walking out from behind the desk, "Oh, he is jealous, because Daddy has another pet."

My eyes followed Jim as he stood in front of me, biting my tongue and not making a comment about being his 'pet.'

"So tell me, were you going to tell me about the Iceman bring me in at the end of next month?" He questioned with a small smirk.

"Yes, but I was going to wait until Irene was out of the picture. " I responded on queue not giving him the answer he wanted to hear.

"He is going to bring you in and question you, torture you. I'm not sure why, but he will and you will get every ounce of info about Sherlock you want." I concluded.

"And you were going to run off to Mr. Stark?" He questioned as he circled behind me and gently pushed my hair away from the right side of my face.

"Have you learned nothing, Sammy-dear?" He asked grabbing a fistful of my hair and yanking my head back violently causing me to let a small gasp.

I glared at him and frowned at him, "I'm not stupid, Jim. I was going to come back; it was just to keep Tony off your tail."

Jim analyzed my face before he let go of my hair before moving back in front of me; I watched him and fixed my hair.

"Good girl," He smirked pulling his phone out.

We stood there in silence as Jim continued to play on his phone while I watched him, "Anything else Jim?"

He looked up and smirked, "We'll be in touch, dear."

I nodded and turned on my heel heading towards the door, "Make sure Sebby, and doesn't shot you on the way out, dear. I don't need another bleeding mess today."

I glanced over my shoulder at Jim who had that evil grin on his face, "Well you want to lose me this soon in the game anyway, Jim. I have plenty of more moves to take before I lose. "

He grinned even more before I charged out of the office on to walk past Sebastian, who happened to be standing outside of the office cleaning his gun.

His eyes watched me as I made it to the glass front door of the building; I watched his reflection in the glass before smirking and walking out to the street to head back the flat.


	7. Chapter 7

Jim was right not to contact me the few days that pass because before I knew it, it was New Year's Eve and a screaming Mrs. Hudson pulled me out of my sketching session I was having in my room. My mind flipped a switch as the scene came rushing back to my memory, it was the CIA breaking into the flat for Irene's damn phone. I slowly got off my bed making less to no sound, trying to go for John's spare gun he kept in the bathroom taped to the back of the toilet. I heard the three men ague with each other down in the living room. As I crept into the bathroom and removed the extra gun from the toilet, two step of footsteps raced up the flight of stairs toward my bedroom which was opposite to John's. My body raced with adrenaline, I cocked the gun and aimed it toward the door as it was kicked open. I flinched slightly as the two men stood there with guns drawn at me.

"Get the hell of my house!" I ordered at the men, who started to laugh at me.

"Look Johnson, a girl with a gun, how threatening." The taller of the two Americans mentioned with a chuckle.

"Trust me, gentlemen I am a bit more threatening then I look." I retorted back with a small smirk trying to hide the slight panic in my voice.

It was a good thing in the past year; I became good with lying and handling a firearm because I wasn't going down without a fight.

"Oh come on sweet cheeks, you don't have to be like that." The shorter one, who must have been Johnson I was guessing, concluded lowering his gun and stepping into the bathroom.

I reacted quickly taking a shot at his foot missing it by a few inches, "Take one more step in here, and I will blow your kneecap off."

Johnson's face flickered with displeasure before he raised his gun and kept the barrel aimed right at my head.

"Go get Neilson, Smith." Johnson ordered to who was now given the name Smith.

Smith nodded and ran down the stairs, leaving me alone with the one gun who I thought I could try to handle.

"Johnson and Smith sounds like a plumbing company not agents." I smirked commenting at him trying to get him to fire at me.

"Where did a girl like you learn to shoot?" He questioned never moving his aim off of me.

I didn't respond as I heard the voices from his partners get louder as they began to climb the stairs, so I took my chance at get out of this bathroom with the second door that connected to John's room. I smirked and glanced up at the light on the ceiling before raising the gun and quickly shooting it allowing darkness to take over. I quickly ran for the door on my left and dodged into John's room before allowing any bullets to take their shot at me.

I quickly leaned against the door as it seemed like Johnson banged against the door, trying to get in. I quickly locked the door and tried to run out of John's bedroom door. Sadly, I didn't think that much through because as I reached the door the last gentleman Neilson was standing right there and grabbed my wrist with the gun, roughly.

"Smart move Missy, but you clearly didn't think the whole plan through did you?" His stern voice mocked at me.

I glared and punched in him the stomach with my free hand hoping it would cause him to let go of me, and I was sadly out of luck. He pried the gun out of my one hand and punched across the face with it, nearly knocking me out. I groaned and glared up at the asshole, before he pulled me roughly out into the hall and to Johnson.

"Johnson, go make sure she is handcuffed to the desk down stairs away from the other one." He ordered pushing roughly at Johnson who grabbed both of my arms and held them behind my back.

Johnson and I watched as Neilson walked down the stairs and back into the living room, after he was out of sight Johnson roughly shoved me down the stairs. I complied with the idiots because when I got into the living room, Mrs. Hudson had a gun to her head and was slightly bleeding from the cheek. I glared at the boys who called themselves men, as I was handcuffed to the leg of the desk.

"Let her go, she has nothing to do with these." I spoke up after a few minutes of silence.

"Smith, gag her."

I glared at the Neilson as Smith shoved a kitchen cloth into my mouth harshly; this sadly caused Mrs. Hudson to cry out slightly. I watched her sadly as she shook there in the chair trying to keep herself calm. I frowned and looked over at the stairs, wishing for Sherlock to walk in any minute now and kick this guy's ass.

* * *

A half an hour passed and the men started to search through the flat looking for this stupid phone Irene left to Sherlock and just as they started to tear apart the kitchen Sherlock's heavy footsteps were heard heading up the stairs.

I looked over at the door and smirked slightly with rag in my mouth then watched as the men got in position ready to take on Sherlock. Sherlock just strolled in hands behind his back as he analyzed the room taking a quick glance at me then direct his attention to a crying Mrs. Hudson.

"Oh Sherlock, Sherlock!" I watched Mrs. Hudson cry out in slightly happiness.

"Don't snivel, Mrs. Hudson. It will do nothing to impede the flight of a bullet," Sherlock pointed out before glance at Neilson, "What a tender world that would be."

Mrs. Hudson sobbed very quietly never moving her gaze from Sherlock, Neilson spoke up ignoring the broken Mrs. Hudson in tears, "I believe you have something that we want, Mr. Holmes."

"Then why don't you ask for it?" Sherlock questioned stepping closer to Mrs. Hudson and gently reaching his hand on to her allowing her to grab it.

"I've been asking this one. She doesn't seem to know anything, and the other one just fired a gun at my men." Neilson snared shooting at glare at me.

Sherlock looked over Mrs. Hudson then looked up higher at Neilson breaking apart the scenes that unfold earlier.

"But you know what I'm asking for, don't you, Mr. Holmes?"

Sherlock straighten up pulling his hand away from Mrs. Hudson, who whimpered softly at her safety net letting go of her. Sherlock spoke quickly, "I believe I do. First get rid of your boys."

Neilson frowned slightly, "Why?"

"I dislike being outnumbered. It makes for too much stupid in the room." Sherlock smugly said stepping back toward me.

I watched Neilson glances at him then tell his men to go to the car, only to have Sherlock to interject again.

"Then get into the car and drive away. Don't try to trick me. You know who I am. It doesn't work."

The men looked at each other before turning and walking out of the flat and back to the car. Sherlock glanced at me then back at Neilson, "Next, you can stop pointing that gun at me. "

"So you can point a gun at me?" Neilson doubted.

Sherlock then took a graceful step back and spread his arms open looking like a cross, before mentioning, "I'm unarmed. "

I watched intently as Neilson doubted him again then went to go and pat Sherlock down, what happened next happened to fast to me to even describe but Neilson was knocked unconscious on the coffee table.

"Moron."

Sherlock rolled his eyes then walked over to Mrs. Hudson and kneeled in front of her gently touching her face, "You're alright now. You're alright."

"Yes." She nodded sniffling softly before looking over at me, "Oh, Sam…"

I smiled weakly with the rag in my mouth; Sherlock glanced over before he helped Mrs. Hudson over to the couch. Once she was calm enough, he came over and kneeled in front of me only to look me over with his observant eyes.

He said silence as he pulled the rag out of my mouth and threw it to the side; I coughed softly then glanced up at him.

"Thank you Sherlock."

He glanced up and began to unpick the hand cuffs with a pick lock, I watched him as his fingers gently brushed against my skin. After a few second he got my one hand free allowing me to move my hands away from the leg of the desk and face him. He worked on the other handcuff as I held my hand out toward him. I watched him as he quickly unlocked the other handcuff then grabbing the set before it clanged to the ground. I smiled weakly at him then got up and sat next to Mrs. Hudson pulling her close glancing at Sherlock who looked at Neilson with a murderous look.


End file.
